


SAVE ME

by anna_writes_smut



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_writes_smut/pseuds/anna_writes_smut
Summary: Alex Danvers is missing. Her sister decides to call Lena Luthor, a friend of Alex. Not having any information or reassurance for the younger girl, Lena decides to keep her company and help her feel better. But feeling better quickly escalates to feeling much more than that and with it comes guilt. Moreover, bad news comes from an agent Sawyer the very next morning. Maggie, being the one to find Alex, takes on the case and spends a lot of time with the found woman.





	SAVE ME

Kara is getting ready to go to bed when a sound of knocking comes from the apartment door. Knowing it must be Alex, she swings open the door. “Forgot your keys again, Ale-“ she stops mid-sentence when she is met with a gaze of a man twice her size. She freezes and stares at the man, not knowing what to say. He clears his throat and smiles briefly at the girl. “Kara Danvers?” She opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off, showing her his badge. “I’ve come to ask you a few questions about Alexandra Danvers. Your sister, I assume?” The blonde, at a loss of words, nods and lets him in. He follows her to the living room where they sit, she on the sofa and he on a chair at the end of the coffee table. She finally gains some courage and asks the man if he’d like a glass of water. He denies and gets to the questions. She wonders why he doesn’t have a notebook or anything, he’d surely forget what she tells him. But she answers nonetheless. He starts off with simple questions.

“How old are you, Kara?” -“Seventeen. I’m turning 18 in a month.”

“And how old is your sister?” -“Alex is 22.”

“Your parents? Where are they?” -“My mom, Eliza, lives a few miles away, my dad… died a few years ago.”

“And you live with your sister, I assume? For how long?” -“Yes. We’ve only been here two weeks. Can I ask you something, officer?”

“Well, I’m not exactly an officer, it’s more complicated than that. But please, call me Hank. Go on.” -“Is my sister in trouble? Did she do something again?”

“Kara… I can’t tell you for sure if she’s in trouble, but we’ve got a reason to believe she might be. We got a call from the coffee shop she works at, they’re worried she might have gone missing since she hasn’t come to work in a week. When did you last see your sister?” -“A week? But… I saw her yesterday. She was fine. She told me she was at work… I can’t believe she lied to me.”

“And you haven’t heard from her since?” -“No. And I know what it sounds like. But she really is a good sister. She takes good care of me, I promise. She just… is dealing with some things. I didn’t think anything of it because sometimes she sleeps at her friend’s house, it’s closer to work and sometimes she works night shifts. Or, that’s what she told me. But who knows what’s true anymore. I guess she’s got a lot of secrets, hidden even from me. So no, I don’t think I can help you, Mr. Hank.” She wipes away a tear, not knowing if she is more angry or hurt by the information the… whoever he is, told her. She goes to show him out and he follows in silence. He stops by the door and turns to look down at her.

“Could you tell us where we can find your mother? We’d like to ask her some questions as well. And, if you remember anything, or hear from Alexandra, please let us know.” He hands her a calling card. “My mom doesn’t know anything. I can tell you that. She’s only going to be more worried.” -“More worried?” Kara takes a deep breath, “My sister has her own problems. But they’ve got nothing to do with her… disappearance. Please, don’t tell Eliza. I think… Alex has a friend. A good friend. Maybe she knows more than I do. I think her name is Lena. She lives three houses down from Billy’s, where Alex works. Or, used to work. It’s a blue house. White balcony. Hard to miss, it’s basically a mansion.”

Hank looks at Kara wide-eyed. “The Luthor residence?” -“Oh, yeah! Luthor, yeah. Wait, is that bad? Is Lena troubled? She seemed nice…” Hank shook his head, “Not Lena. But, everyone else in that damn house…” Hank realised the information he just almost slipped out is confidential. “Let’s just say, the Luthors aren’t the nicest people. Lena, I haven’t had a problem with. She does seem nice. Too nice to be a Luthor. But then again, Lex seemed nice too. I’m afraid I’ve got to get going. Thank you for your time, Kara. And don’t worry too much. We’re going to find her. And I’ll talk to Lena. If you need anything, call us.” And with that, he’s out the door. Kara immediately takes her phone. No new messages, no missed calls. She dials Alex’s number. Voicemail. She goes to brush her teeth when she remembers she has Lena’s number. She saved it as “Lena - Alex’s friend” that one time her sister’s phone died and she called Kara to let her know she’ll be sleeping over at Lena’s. Kara has never been at the girl’s house herself but Alex told her about how big Lena’s room is and how they have their own library and a pool and how modest Lena is about it all. She has met her though, when the girls invited her for coffee after school a few times. Alex always introduced Kara to her friends, knowing the blonde doesn’t have any herself. 

Kara notices it’s late, past eleven, but she knows if she doesn’t call her now, she won’t be able to sleep all night. So she calls. And Lena answers after two rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lena, it’s Kara.”

“Kara?”

“Danvers. Alex’s sister?”

“Oh, of course! Hi, Kara, what’s up? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, um, no. I mean, have you heard from Alex today?”  
“Uh, no, not today. Why?”

“Do you maybe know where she is? She hasn’t come home. And she hasn’t been to work in a week. The police were here earlier.”

“Shit, the police? What did they say? She called me yesterday. Said she was going to some party later. I couldn’t go with her and she was kind of mad. I have no idea where she is now, though.”

“Yeah, they said they got a call from Billy’s, they were afraid something had happened to her. They asked me if I knew anything about her missing work. I didn’t… So I told them you’re her friend and that maybe you know more than I do. They’re probably going to come by your house tomorrow. Is that okay?” Kara suddenly feel shot tears forming in her eyes, afraid she had done wrong.

“Oh, of course it’s okay, Kara. I want to help. Alex is my best friend. Wait, are you alone now?”

“Yeah… I am.” She was starting to sob now, realisation hitting her hard. Her sister is truly missing.

“Oh, Kara. Don’t cry, please. Maybe she slept over somewhere.”

“I’m not… She wouldn’t do that. She’d call me.”

“Kara, it’s okay. Do you have a car?”

“I don’t have a driver’s license.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in five.”

Kara wants to argue but the girl hangs up before she can say anything. So she texts her.

 

_Kara: You really don’t have to come over. I’ll be okay._

 

_Lena: I want to. Be outside in four minutes. I’m on my way._

 

_Kara: …Okay._

Kara gets out of her pajamas and puts on some ripped jeans that Alex bought her and a concert T-shirt that also belongs to Alex. She grabs her bag and shoves in her wallet, her bra that she doesn’t have the time to put on, her toothbrush and a pen, just in case. She puts on her shoes and her jacket and locks the door behind her. She looks at her phone. It’s been 2 minutes since Lena texted her. She takes the stairs, walking fast but not too fast to reveal herself. She comes out and Lena is already smoking a cigarette, leaning against her black Bentley. The brunette hugs Kara tightly, then opens the door to the passenger’s side. “Get in, honey. I’ll be done in a sec.” Kara sits and watches Lena through the window. She thinks about how cool she looks, even when she’s smoking. She wonders if her sister smokes too. She wonders what else Alex had been keeping from her. Her thoughts are interrupted as Lena turns around to catch Kara staring at her. The brunette winks and throws away the cigarette butt. Kara blushes and looks down at her hands. She hears Lena get in and start the engine. But they don’t move. She looks up to see Lena looking at her as if she was waiting for something. “What?” She says and Lena chuckles. “You gotta put on your seatbelt.” Kara blushes again and complies. They drive and stop at the nearest gas station. Lena gets out to pump gas and opens the door on Kara’s side, “You want anything from the store?” Kara shakes her head, “Thanks, I’m okay”. Lena just smiles and walks away, shutting the door gently. She comes back with a bag and throws it in the back of the car. “We’re going to be hungry sooner or later. And my parents aren’t home so we’re basically on our own.” Kara tries to stop herself but the words just come out of her mouth, “What about Lex?” Lena is quiet for a while, staring ahead. “I’m sorry, I just… I know you have a brother… The police told me…” -“They told you what?” Lena seems angry. Or hurt. Or both. Kara looks down. “Honestly, nothing. They just mentioned him… I don’t really know anything.” She says quietly. Lena takes a deep breath and starts driving.

* * *

 They drive for twenty minutes before Lena turns into the mansion’s driveway and stops the car. She gets out and Kara does the same. She follows the brunette through the big entrance and up the stairs, into what Kara guesses is Lena’s bedroom. It really is huge. But nice. She never expected it to be so… clean. Not that Lena is dirty but she expected at least one poster on the wall, instead there are family photos and big, beautiful paintings and even a photo of Lena and Alex in a frame. There is a big desk near a window and a huge bed near it. The closet is half the size of the bedroom. She notices designer clothing taking most of the space but also a small corner with clothes she’s usually seen Lena wearing. Leather trousers, ripped jeans of all colors, leather jackets and simple T-shirts with band names on them or pictures of singers. Lena sits on her bed and watches Kara. The blonde stops looking around and instead looks back at the girl. They stare at each other for some time.

“He’s in jail.” Kara doesn’t know what to say, so she stays silent, still looking at her. She doesn’t wonder why, she just… looks at her. And then Lena starts crying. And Kara is there in a second, wiping the tears of a girl she barely knows. And then Lena leans into her, crying in the crook of her neck. And Kara can’t help but smell her hair. It smells like roses and a very expensive perfume. She runs her palm up and down Lena’s arm, trying to soothe her. She hold her like that for ten minutes. Then, Lena stops sobbing and finally looks up at Kara, eyes red and puffy. “I’m sorry” she says. And Kara just shakes her head, afraid to say anything anymore that could hurt the older girl. “You know… I’m not crying because he’s in jail.” Lena looks at Kara. “Why are you crying?” she asks. “Because…I’m always in his shadow. In my parents’ shadow. I’ve never been able to be my own person. When people find out my last name is Luthor, it doesn’t even matter what my first name is. The only person who’s never even blinked when I told her my last name, was your sister. She knew, though. Who I was. Who my parents were. And the first thing she said after finding out was “You want to get some tacos?” and it meant so much. Not the tacos but the fact that she acted like it didn’t even matter. And she made me feel like it really didn’t. And ever since, she has been my only true friend. And even if people still made fun of me or talked about me, it didn’t matter. Because I had her and that was enough. Is enough. When you told me police was coming to our house tomorrow, I freaked. At first. But then I realised that I don’t give a shit about ruining my reputation with police coming to our house. People will see. People will talk. My parents will freak. And I don’t care because Alex is missing and if I can do anything to help get her back, I will. But when you asked me about my brother, I mean… I don’t know. If you were any other person, I’d probably tell you to get out. But you’re Kara Danvers. My best friend’s sister. And it matters, you know. What you think of me. And not only because you’re Alex’s sister but because…” Lena looks down suddenly. She doesn’t say a word. Kara hesitates before putting her hand on Lena’s. “I don’t think, anything. I don’t know what Lex did and I don’t care. I only asked because, well, I didn’t know what else to talk about and when you said we’d be alone, I just… I don’t know, it just came out of my mouth. And I knew immediately that I fucked up.” Lena looks at Kara, shocked. “What?” -“You said… fuck?” Kara laughs and shakes her head, “Yeah, sorry.” Kara blushes. “Don’t be” the blonde swears she sees Lena bite her lip when she says that and blushes even harder, not really knowing why. “Anyway… why does it matter what I think?” she asks. Lena looks into her eyes. “Because, Kara. I kind of like you.” Kara smiles. “I like you too.” And Lena chuckles, “No, Kara, I mean… Remember the first time we met? At Billy’s? I think it was two months ago?” -“Yes?” -“Well, when I first saw you, I was like, “holy shit, she’s gorgeous” and like, I couldn’t believe you were actually Alex’s little sister-“ -“Well yeah, I’m actually adopted, but… thanks” Kara blushes. “Oh, I didn’t know that. Alex never told me… okay, back to the point. And then I remember when you took off your glasses to clean them with your shirt and you looked at me and… I just, I saw your face and it was so beautiful and it looked so soft and I just wanted to touch it… and remember how I said then that I have to go?” -“Yes, I remember, you seemed a bit off… Alex wouldn’t shut up about it.” -“Well, I needed to get away. Because I had never felt that way before. Not towards a boy, not towards a girl… anyone, really. And since you are my best friend’s sister, I thought I was doomed. I thought for sure Alex would hate me if she found out. But she didn’t. Not that I told her. She figured it out. I denied it, of course. But she didn’t buy it. She told me she knows me too well, that I can’t lie to her. But… she told me that even though she’d be okay with it, that she didn’t think you’d feel the same. She said you’ve never had feelings for a girl. She said you liked this boy once in middle school. And then my heart sinked and I tried to forget about you. But then we went out again and I just… started looking forward to seeing you again. And today, when you called me, I was at a party. It was a good party. But as soon as I realised it was you calling, I left. I was just so excited, to hang out with you, even as friends. And then you mentioned my brother and my heart just… broke? I don’t know. I thought for sure you were going to think I’m just like him, a criminal, or that I even hurt Alex…” Tears stream down her face again and Kara doesn’t know what to do. She sits there, taking in what Lena had just confessed. “I would never think that.” She says, realising she’s still holding the girl’s hand and gently, slowly runs her thumb over her skin. Lena keeps crying. Kara, knowing she wants this, has wanted this since she watched her smoke earlier, or maybe even before that, leans in. She’s ready. She’s ready for her first kiss. But Lena stops her. Breaks her heart a little. “Kara… you don’t have to do this. Please, don’t do this, don’t feel sorry for me.” Kara exhales, “Lena… I want to. I meant it, you know. When I said I like you too. I meant it in the way that you meant it. I mean, how could I not… You’re so… beautiful. And sweet. And cool. And nice. And…” She’s cut off by Lena suddenly pressing her lips against her own. It’s slow and gentle, at first. Lena moves her lips against hers softly, then slightly opens her mouth, begging for entrance. Kara takes the girl’s lip between her own, tugging at it gently. She parts her own lips and Lena slowly sneaks her tongue inside her mouth. She feels their tongues softly moving in rhythm against each other. Lena puts her palm on Kara’s cheek, caressing her and moving her closer by her chin. The other arm drapes around Kara’s back. The blonde puts her hands on Lena’s hips and rests them there, gently tugging at her shirt now and then. She feels electricity run through her, it’s like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Lena now runs her hand through Kara’s hair and gently tugs at it. A small moan escapes Kara’s lips. It makes Lena shift on the bed, feeling wet warmth right between her legs spread faster and faster. She knows she must control herself, Kara is so vulnerable and too innocent to know what she’s doing to her. She breaks the kiss and buries her face into the crook of Kara’s neck. She pecks her shoulder, breathing heavily. She feels Kara shaking. She takes her hands and sits up, looking at her. “Are you okay?” It comes out as a whisper. Kara exhales and bites her lip. “I’m… better than okay.” She smiles and yawns. “Aw, are you tired?” -“Well… It’s 2AM. I think I have the right to be.” She laughs. Lena takes her by the hand. “Where are you pajamas?” -“Uh… I forgot them at home.” Kara smiles sheepishly and Lena smiles back at her, placing a peck on her forehead. “You can have my shirt if you want.” -“What about pants?” Lena thinks and goes into the closet. “I don’t really wear pants to bed… I only have these sweatpants but they’re really warm. You can have them if you want. I think you’re gonna be hot though. And I don’t have shorts, I haven’t gone shopping yet. We can go together, if you want.” -“Wait. You buy new shorts every summer?” -“Yeah. I know, it’s stupid. But my mother’s very strict about clothing. Never wear the same shirt twice. Or pants. Or underwear.” -“Wow.” -“I know. I donate my clothing, though. It makes me feel better about it.” -“That’s nice.” -“Yeah. So, pants?” -“Just… underwear, please.” Lena smiles while raising her brows at her. “That I can do, m’lady.” The brunette gives her some black underwear and her favorite T-shirt. “Bathroom’s down the hall.”

 Kara steps out of the shower and dries herself with the whitest towel she has ever seen. She wonders if it has ever been used before. She puts on the underwear and shirt Lena gave her and looks herself in the mirror. She fixes her hair and ties the hem of the shirt into a knot, revealing her toned stomach. She sighs and walks back to Lena’s bedroom. “So hey, what side do you want to-“ Lena’s eyes go wide and her mouth is still agape. She quickly composes herself and tries her best to look Kara in the face and not… lower.” Kara acts as if she doesn’t know exactly what she’s doing to the girl, “I’ll take this side, please.” -“O-okay.” Lena stutters, trying not to think too much about Kara’s hardened nipples poking through her favorite shirt. She excuses herself and goes to take a shower. She curses as she gets to the bathroom, knowing well that even if she tries not to think about her, her mind will most probably go right back to Kara. She gets into the shower, definitely not thinking about how Kara was just in there, naked, a few minutes ago. She lifts her hand to squeeze her breast, wishing it was Kara’s. She wonders how she got so lucky to even share that kiss with the girl. Thinking back on the kiss, she remembers the small moan the blonde let out and it makes her shiver all over. She lets her hand wander down her belly and in between her folds. She gasps at the wetness still present down there. She can’t recall ever being this wet before. Kara keeps occupying her thoughts and her fingers move by themselves. Just as she’s about to climax, there’s a knock at the door and the door opens. Kara stands in the doorway, jaw basically on the floor and her eyes fixed on Lena’s hand. They both freeze. “Kara, it’s not what it-“ -“Keep going.” -“What?” -“Please.” Lena stands still for a moment and then her hand is moving again. She looks at Kara, her flushed face, her eyes full of wonder, her nipples still poking through the shirt and - her hand down her panties. It makes Lena shudder. It makes Kara moan. It makes Lena feel a bit guilty but at the same time so, so turned on. It makes Kara throw her head back. It makes Lena’s whole body jerk. It makes Kara scream out from the strong wave of pleasure. Lena steps out of the shower, still shaking and dries herself, keeping an eye on Kara who is now leaning against the doorframe, panting. Lena walks to Kara and embraces her in a hug. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” -“It’s okay. Can we go to bed now?” Lena’s a bit taken aback by Kara’s sudden sharp voice but nods her head and lets go of her. She mentally kicks herself before following the blonde to bed. Kara gets in and turns away from the older girl. Lena stays quiet, not really sure of what to do. She can’t go to sleep knowing Kara’s mad at her. “Kara?” -“Hm?” -“Are you okay?” Kara doesn’t say anything. Lena reaches out to stroke the blonde locks. Kara doesn’t move away. She scoots closer to the smaller girl, draping an arm around her gently. She hears her sniffle. And she realises. But it’s too late. “I feel guilty.” Kara says. “Kara… please don’t. Alex is okay. She’ll be okay. She’ll be home soon.” Kara turns over and buries her face into the brunette’s shirt. “I miss her so much…” Lena exhales, feeling tears form in her eyes as well. But she has to stay strong. For Kara. “I know, baby. I miss her too.” Kara drifts off to sleep shortly after, but the brunette is left wondering if she is really sure Alex is okay. She can’t imagine anything happen to her. She is Alex Danvers, for heaven’s sake. She’s her best friend. And she’s Kara’s sister… Which makes everything even worse. What if Alex is not okay… What if she’s lying to Kara? What would happen if something was really wrong and… Kara wouldn’t trust her anymore. She’d blame her. Hell, Lena’d blame herself, too. She feels guilty, all of a sudden. So guilty, she runs to the bathroom to throw up. She lies next to Kara and tries to fall asleep.

* * *

 The doorbell wakes them both up. Lena goes to open the door. There’s a woman, short, dark-haired and wearing a police jacket. She looks away from Lena’s state of undress. Kara joins shortly after, not even bothering to put on her pants. She starts crying immediately as she sees the bad news written on the police woman’s face. The woman looks right at the girls, her badge in hand. “Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division. Are you a friend of Alexandra Danvers?” Lena nods, unable to speak and Kara looks up at the detective, “She’s my sister.” Maggie nods. “We found her.”


End file.
